The Project
by origami zombie
Summary: AU. Drabbles. Shy, anxious Hinata works on a group project with Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura.
1. Blush

**The Project**

Prompt: Blushing

Words: 473

* * *

She could feel her cheeks burning, the heat spreading across her face and up her ears as she hid her face in the shadow provided by her coats fur trimmed hood in embarrassment. She felt the anxiety rising in her chest, almost as if there were a balloon inside of her rapidly expanding and taking up the space usually reserved for air. Sweaty hands fisted in her pockets, she tried to breathe like her doctor had told her to.

"_What is the subliminal stimuli trying to tell you? What does your subconscious say to you during your panic attacks?"_

"_I don't know."_ She answered in an even tone, surprising herself for not stuttering.

Then again, there was a reason she had chosen Dr. Tsunade over the dozens of other specialists her father had forced her to visit. The blond woman sitting in front of her was stern and relentlessly pushed her to understand and try to overcome her condition. Lady Tsunade, as Hinata had begun to refer to the blond doctor in her head, had gentle hands and had stood up to her father on more than one occasion.

"_Are you sure?" _Lady Tsunade had insisted.

"_The voice…the voice tells me I am weak. It tells me I am worthless."_

_I am not worthless. _Hinata told herself, trying to breathe slowly. _I love myself deeply and unconditionally. _

_There is nothing I should be afraid of._

"Hinata?" A voice broke through her inner mantra. "Are you not feeling well? We can do this another time if you like?"

Sakura's green eyes were kind, she did not give her the judgmental looks she was used to receiving. The lack of empathy she was used to from her own family. The teasing jeers from her classmates.

"Uh..." Her thoughts were racing and it was hard to form a coherent reply.

"Well, Sasuke and Naruto are not here. Those jerks." Sakura huffed, pushing her long pink hair over her shoulder. Unlike Hinata, Sakura had long since shed her coat, opting to lounge against her desk in only their short sleeved summer uniform. "We can't really start without them."

Sakura sighed and continued to mumble about their two tardy teammates under her breath. Hinata's attention was drawn to a small pin on Sakura's shirt collar. The small symbol seemed familiar to her but she could not remember where she had seen it before. _A red and white uchiwa, _the words brushed across her mind, a small remembrance of a long forgotten memory.

_Where have I seen that before?_

"Oh, my pin? Sasuke gave it to me a while ago, it's his clan's symbol." Sakura explained with a small smile. "He gave one to Naruto too."

"I really treasure this pin, you know?" Sakura added, brushing a slim finger against the pin in a gentle caress.

Hinata nodded. _I understand._

* * *

Next: Anatomy

More info about this story in my profile. Will update later today. –origami-zombie


	2. Anatomy

**The Project**

Prompt: Anatomy

Words: 402

* * *

Hinata held her closed umbrella near to her chest as she walked through the empty streets of Konoha. The usually lively town was empty thanks to an odd bout of summer rain. While it was not raining at the moment, fear of getting drenched had the town residents taking refuge within their homes. Konoha tended to have long, dry summers so she had been shocked to hear the pitter patter of raindrops against her window the night before.

She liked the rain.

After waiting another hour for their missing teammates, Sakura had taken off in a huff to hunt down Sasuke and Naruto.

"_I'll make them pay for ditching us Hinata! You can count on me!" _The pinked haired girl promised as she took off in the direction of the ramen shop Hinata knew Naruto frequented.

_You know because you stalk him._

Hinata took a deep breath and tried to think something positive about herself like Lady Tsunade had suggested. _Try to focus on the positive not the negative Hinata, _she could hear Lady Tsunade's voice inside her head, _what is something you did that you are proud of?_

_Today, I spent two hours with Haruno Sakura. I spent more time with her today than I have been able to with anyone else this entire week._

Her shoes and socks were wet as she had long given up on being able to avoid the large puddles that riddled the sidewalks. Konoha was an old town and so a lot of the roads and sidewalks had cracks and imperfections that helped the rainwater to gather in large pools.

When she was younger, and Hanabi even younger, she would hold hands with her sister and play at making splashes in the rain puddles. They would make sure to bend their knees exactly alike and count down, _three two one, _before springing into the water in a fit of giggles. Wet, cold, are ridiculously satisfied they would go back inside to change and drink hot tea with their aunt Toyoko.

It had been a long time since then. Now Hanabi spent her time studying and training, shutting out Hinata or anyone who could distract her from her goals.

And Hinata? What did she do?

_You don't do anything. You are such a waste of space. You—_

…_apparently really are a stalker?_ Hinata thought to herself as she stood in front of the doors to Ichiraku.

* * *

Next: Melody

If you squint you might see the prompt. –Origami


End file.
